BAP - Fakechat
by Daejae24
Summary: Ini hanya cerita retjeh dari anak BAP yang gabut. Baru pertama bikin ff macem gini an jadi jangan buli gue fernando! BAP/EXO/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/EXO Couple/YAOI/
1. LOAnjirrrr

**BAP fakechat**

Ini hanya cerita retjeh dari anak BAP yang gabut.

Baru pertama bikin ff macem gini an jadi jangan buli gue fernando!

 **Maybe comedy/BxB**

 **Rate: ...**

 **Cast:** BAP member, EXO, etc.

 **Author** : Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

 **Cerita ini sedikit memakai kata-kata kasar!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 **B.A.P**

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 1**

LOAnjirrrr

Daetamvanakut invited

Uppiepencintaolaf invited

Fabuloushime invited

Bangkinglider invited

Daetamvanakut joined to the group

Fabuloushime joined to the group

Daetamvanakut : Apa ini sat!?

Ojelmaknaegiant : welkom hyung, btw baru dateng udang ngegas aja-_-

Ojelmaknaegiant. : *udah

Faboloushime : lu ngetik sambil merem jel.

Ojelmaknaegiant : serah ojel lah, iri itu tanda tak mampu kawandd,

Daetamvanakut. : Anjayyy bimbingan gue.

Fabuloushime. : kagak dapet jatah makan lu jel.

Ojelmaknaegiant. : ojel punya duit keulesss

Ojelmaknaegiant. : YANG LAIN MANA

Fabuloushime. : KAGAK USAH NGEGAS JUGA KALI

Ojelmaknaegiant. : SIAPA YANG NGEGAS NJINGNJING

Daetamvanakut. : Wow I like. lanjutkan SAIA TIDAK SUKA KALIAN AKUR

Ojelmaknaegiant. : Berisik sat!

Daetamvanakut : Ojel???? Teganya dirimu.. Ok fix kita udahan.

Ojelmaknaegiant. : aing tidak merasa punya hubungan ya, kenal aja kagak!

Fabuloushime : Njirrrr ingin ku dosa tapi takut tertawa.

Daetamvanakut. : ENYAH KALEANDD

Bangkinglider joined to the group

Bangkinglider : berisik.

Uppiepencintaolaf : jel lu kl gbt kgk ush ngjk kin gue

Daetamvanakut. : Yawla. Seketika gue buta huruf

Fabuloushime. : keypad hp lu jebol pie?

Ojelmaknaegiant. : dedeq tydack menemukan huruf konsonan

Daetamvanakut. : vokal sat!

Ojelmaknaegiant. : elahhh cuma ke balik doang, santai sih njyng

Uppiepencintaolaf. : bacd

Bangkinglider. : tidak ada kata kasar ya NJING

Fabuloushime. : ingin ku teriak... ANJING

Daetamvanakut. : dua jurig diatas minta dihisep ubun"nya -_-

Read by 4

Daetamvanakut : Njirrrr cuma di read

Read by 0

Daetamvanakut. : Bangsat kau Fergusoo!

Read by 4

 **TBC**

 **Bhakssss ngakak yahh, sampe ngeluarin air Mata :'v, SAM bawa FF baru tulisannya kak Anni Jung nihhh, oke! Ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya yahh ;)**

 **FF pertama yang di Up tahun 2019 XD, Happy New Year XD**

 **Jangan lupa di RnR yahh!**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time**

 **pai pai~~~**


	2. Sekelas

**BAP fakechat**

Ini hanya cerita retjeh dari anak BAP yang gabut.

Baru pertama bikin ff macem gini an jadi jangan buli gue fernando! 😊

 **Maybe comedy/BxB**

 **Rate** : ...

 **Cast** : BAP member, EXO, etc.

 **Author** : Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini sedikit memakai kata-kata kasar!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **B.A.P**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 2**

Part 2

Sekelas.

"YOO YOUNGJAE BANGUNNN LU KAGAK SEKOLAH!" teriak seorang wanita cantik dari arah dapur.

"Sekolah apaan si, masih libur juga." gumam Youngjae yang semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Kebiasaan banget dah anak satu itu." merasa tidak mendapat respon dari anak tercinta wanita cantik itu langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Youngjae.

BRAKKK

"EH ANJIRRR. ketuk pintu dulu kek ma." sungut Youngjae yang masih setia dengan selimut pororonya

"Eh tong ini udah jam berapa? Buruan bangun, sekolah, udah kagak ada libur (NJING)" kan kalo kayak gini ceritanya emaknya si Yjae jadi pengen kata kasar, udah eneg sama tingkah anaknya katanya.

Youngjae langsung ngelirik jam sekaligus kalender.

"Wtf. Udah tahun ajaran baru aja, Njirrr BERARTI GUE TELAT DONG?"

"Gini nih kalo keset dikasih nyawa " yang ngaku sebagi ibu Youngjae seketika rasanya pengen nyoret makhluk bengal bin imut itu dari KK.

Youngjae pov.

Anjirrrrrr gue telat coeg! Kenapa kagak ada yang bangunin gue sih elah? Terima nasib bakal dijemur dilapangan sama osis nih kalo gini ceritanya, mana belum tahu kelas gue dimana lagi? Oh ya, belum kenalan yak? Nama gue Yoo Youngjae si cans dari SMA tetangga SMA Jaeguk maksudnya, yang teriak kayak toa masjid tadi emak gue, mamah gaul katanya makanya cara ngomongnya gitu sok milineal.

"MA OJEL MANA UDAH DATENG BELOM?" teriak gue, yang lagi make sepatu sambil lari turun tangga.

"Ojel udah caw duluan kali." jawab emak gue santai banget, anaknya lagi riweh sendiri dia malah enak banget nonton drakor, untung emak kalo bukan udah siap sleding gue

"Yaelahh itu makhluk satu juga minta disantet main ninggalin aja, terus gue berangkat sama siapa nihhh?"

"Makanya kalo tidur jangan kayak kebo hibernasi."

"Yawla. Apa salah gue punya emak sebegininya? Kasih solusi kek mak?"

"NAIK BUS YOO YOUNGJE, otaknya pinter dikit please."

Kann . emak gue emang ajaib ferguaso!

"Sue bener dah." tanpa banyak bacot lagi makhluk tuhan paling cans itu langsung otw, Mau nyantet ojel katanya.

SMA Jaeguk

"Gue telat kawanddddddd, ternyata capek ya lari dari depan gerbang ke lapangan, mana lapangan masih jauh lagi, kaki gue udah kayak jelly Ya Lordddd

SMA Jaeguk

"Gue telat kawanddddddd, ternyata capek ya lari dari depan gerbang ke lapangan, mana lapangan masih jauh lagi, kaki gue udah kayak jelly Ya Lordddd. Eh anjirrrrrr mana bocah-bocah udah pada ngumpul di lapangan lagi, masa cuma gue yang telat sih kan gak lucu -_-

Bodoamat sama kaki gue yang udah kayak jelly meleleh, gue semakin kenceng larinya dan...

...

...

Nungguin ya. 😂

BRUK

O MY GOBS gue nubruk orang pemirsahhh dan kayaknya doi anak osis mana dokumen yang dia bawa jatoh semua dilantai, orang itu langsung dongak. Dan.. DAMN! Anjirrrrrr dia kecengan gue Boy.

Kan jadi salting plus malu dedeq

" ngotak dikit ngapa kalo jalan itu pake mata." seru Daehyun wakil ketua osis yang Youngjae tabrak tadi.

"Yeee lu kira gue kaum difabel jalan pake mata? Jalan tuh pake kaki lah goblk" gengsi dikit boy walaupun gue yang salah.

"Itu mulut ya minta digigit"

Gigit gue bwang dede ikhlas

"Bodo ah." gue langsung lari ke lapangan, sebenernya bukan karena gue takut dia bakal gigit gue malah kalo bisa gue mau lebih, tapi boy... gue jaga imej dong!

cabe kelas kakap mah gak boleh jatuh gitu aja harus anti buciners, itu kata Baekhyun hyung, induknya cabe di sekolah gue, dia itu udah dianggap mucikari sekolah soalnya kerjanya ngumpulin cabe newbie terus dia comblangin deh.

Udah ah elahhh ngapain jadi bahas dia sihhh?

Di lapangan gue ketemu sama ojel yang lagi mau di ospek dia kan murid new. Kalo gue dilapangan sih cuma ngedenger si botak khotbah penyambutan katanya. Selesai penyambutan gue langsung nyamperin ojel.

"Hyung kenapa lari-lari tadi?" tanya ojel polos, jangan percaya sama muka polosnya Njayyyy sebenernya dia itu lebih bangsat dari gue.

"NJING, pake nanya lagi."

"Hahahhahahah lahhh makanya jangan jadi babi hibernasi repot sendiri kan?"

"Nyesel gue jel, ngomong sama lucknutullah kayak lu."

"Makasih pujiannya."

"Tai lu"

"Oh ya hyung, kelas lu di kelas XI Mia 1, baek kan gue?"

"Makasih, serah lu dah curut mah bebas."

Gedek banget gue sama sepupu gue satu itu kalo ketemu hawanya pengen mites.

"Yang lain boleh masuk, kecuali yang telat tadi."

Kannnn emang anjing Fergusoo! Terpaksa dengan ringan hati gue langsung ngikut nimbrung segelintir manusia lakanat lainya di lapangan.

"Yoo.. Youngjae" panggil Daehyun si waketos sembari membaca biodata gue kayaknya, kenapa tuh dia senyum-senyum gitu? Ya lordddddddd kutuk orang itu, jantung gue udah gak fungsi kalo gini ceritanya mah.

"Apaan"

"Duduk bareng ya?" Eh anjir anjirrrrrr itu mata minta dicolok jangan main mata ke gue please... Gue otw kolaps nihhhh , Emakkkkkkk tolong in Yjae. 😱😱😱

"Huh?"

"Lu sekelas sama gue." lagi Daehyun ngeluarin senyum bangsatnya, anjirrlahhh innalillah buat jantung gue.

HUH? SEKELAS?

Daeganteng

Daetamvanakut : P

Daetamvanakut : P

Daetamvanakut : P

Daetamvanakut : P

Uppiepencintaolaf : brsk sat?

Fabuloushime : siapa yang bersisik?

Ojelmaknaegiant : SPAMHYUNG!

Bangkinglider : lah si anjirrrrrr berisik amat yak. Kerja woiiii.

Ojelmaknaegiant : iya sih yang sosis, gue dikerjain mulu dasar lakanat semuanya! Ojel doain pada kena azab -_-

Fabuloushime : Osis goblok-_-

Uppiepencintaolaf : btw itu lucknut bukan lakanat sat!

Ojelmaknaegiant : Uppie hyung... :)

Fabuloushime : saya mencium bau perceraian pemirzyahhh.

Uppiepencintaolaf : bacod sekali kau sat!

Ceyepark invited

Ceyepark join to the group

Bang_kaitamvan invited

Bang_kaitamvan join to the group

Ceyepark : Anjirrrrrr nama group nya unfaedah banget.

Bang_kaitamvan : sepertinya gua di culik?

Ceyepark : Bodo amat gue kagak denger gue buta.

Bangkinglider : ini yang bikin rusuh mana woyyy? Jangan jadi makhluk tak kasat mata ya-_-

Fabuloushime : Anjayyyy panutan gue udah keluar tanduk. 😂😂

Bangkinglider : diem hime.

Fabuloushime : ok. Bang. 😒😙😍

Uppiepencintaolaf : anjirrrrrr emot-_-

Daetamvanakut : itu kenyataan ya Ceyepark

Daetamvanakut : tolong in gue dong...

Ojekmaknaegiant : uppie hyung pokoknya gue ngambek bodo amat NJING

Ojelmaknaegiant left the conversation

Fabuloushime. : Nahlo... Mampusin kagak nihhh. 😂😂

Bang_kaitamvan : ingin ku dosa tapi aku takut tertawa.

Ceyepark : pokoknya pj

Bangkinglider : Pj palalu, siapa yang jadian coba-_-

Daetamvanakut : Maaf ya pie sebagai yang tua gue sih gak pengen nistain lu, tapi gak tau kenapa nih ya, maap banget lo ya gue cuma pengen bilang satu kata kok. KA...SI...HAN wkwkwkwkwkkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw😂😂😂

Ceyepark : Anjirrrrrr si dower. 😂😂😂

Bang_kaitamvan : cuma ke baca wkwkwkknya doang sumpah. 😁😁

Uppiepencintaolaf : EH ANJIRRRR KENAPA SI OJEL LEFT?

Fabuloushime. : pake helm bosque

Bangkinglider : gue kagak kenal satupun dari mereka-_-

Uppiepencintaolaf : EH TOLONGIN GUE DONG! ITU CUMA CANDA DOANG ELAHHHH.

Daetamvanakut : Kawanddddddd kayaknya kita butuh syukuran keybord uppie lengkap YA LORDDDDDD

Uppiepencintaolaf : bangke lu hyung! Tolong in gue kek elahhh, ojel ngambek nihhh. Pc gue kagak di bales😢😢

Fabuloushime : Mati aja lu pie, selesaiin sendiri lah kan lu yang bikin gar gar.

Daetamvanakut. : btw ada yang mau bantuin gue kagak nihhh, malah sibuk ngedrama.

Uppiepencintaolaf : elahhh hyung besok lagi napa, ojel lagi ngambek nih pusing gue.

Daetamvanakut : bangsad lu kintil

Ceyepark : emang tolong apaan?

Daetamvanakut : yang punya kontaknya si Yjae bagi gue dong.

Ceyepark : Kalo itu mah tanya si ojel noh dia kan sepupunya.

Daetamvanakut : MASA?

Fabuloushime : kagak usah ngegas juga kali.

Daetamvanakut : btw makasih. 😘😘

Ceyepark : Bakso tempat bu Hyorin ya. 😉

Daetamvanakut : Yeee ujungnya gratisan, Hamba mah sabar. 😏😏

Ceyepark : 😙😙😋

Read by 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeyyyyyyy akhir nya diUp lagi~ hehehehe ngakak banget gak sihh XD**

 **Happy Yjay Day**

 **Dan SAM juga bikin FF baru lhoooo spesial untuk ulang tahun yjae ku :*, di RnR juga yahh XD**

 **Sebelumnya makasih yang sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite and Follow nih FF, terima kasih banyak *BOW***

 **Oke dehhh Mind To Review Again?**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
